Seto's day in
by Flashchimp
Summary: Oneshot. Seto's wife decides to meet her friends, leaving him to take care of their 8 month old son. What new experiences await Seto since he has never spent a single day with his son, and doesn't know how to behave around a baby.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

...

"I can't believe you're doing this to me." Seto Kaiba grumbled to his wife, who was busy getting ready to meet her friends.

Yes. The famous Seto Kaiba was married. After pushing people away from him all his life and putting down every chance of trusting someone, he realized he _needed_ someone, and that someone was from Yugi's group. It all started with Mokuba pushing him to make friends and be friendlier to Yugi and his little geek squad. Seto only agreed to it for Mokuba's sake, but the more time he spent with them, the more he liked it. Soon, he was comfortable with everyone, even Joey.

But the person who caught his attention the most was none other then _her_. She was the first one among them to really accept him and open up to him. She helped him reveal his true self, minus the maniacal part. She was sweet, caring, and kind to him, and that was something Seto hadn't experienced before. These new affections affected him in more then one way. Soon, he found himself staring at her. He liked spending time with her. Her smile, her voice, her caring nature, her friendliness, and her very presence intoxicated him.

This went on for quite some time; him stealing glances at her when she wasn't looking or when no one was looking. He didn't want them to find out that he had developed feelings for her. He feared that they wouldn't let them be together, or that she wouldn't want to be with him. This fear of losing her kept him silent. Little did he know that she was feeling the same. But being the bold person she was, she made the first move by kissing him. That kiss held all the love and passion she felt for him, and who was he to refuse that. He swept her off her feet by his fiery kisses.

Soon after some dates, they told everyone that they loved each other. They had gotten the same reaction they had been expecting. Most were plain shocked, and in Joey's and Tristen's case, angry. They were the only ones who seemed against the whole dating thing. But she convinced them by saying that he loved her and would never hurt her. They reluctantly agreed, believing her word, and Seto kept it. He really did love her and never hurt her.

On her 22nd birthday, he proposed to her on national TV. With tears in her eyes, she accepted and they got married soon after that, and she became Mrs. Tea Kaiba. That was the best decision he had ever made. Even though he was at work most of the day and on business trips a lot, she was still content with their marriage. She never complained about anything and enjoyed and treasured the time they spent together, and that's what made him love her even more.

They never had any arguments, until today. It was 9:00am. She had "forgotten" to tell him of her plans to meet up with her other friends, and so arose this problem.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked, putting lip-gloss on her rosy lips.

"Try everything." Seto snapped from his sitting position on the bed. She smiled and brushed her brown hair.

"It'll be just fine. I know." She said, blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"No it won't. We don't get along and you know that." Seto pointed out.

"I know, and that's exactly why I'm doing it. You need to spend time with him." She said.

"But why?" Seto whined.

"Because he's your son." She glared at him through the mirror. They had been married for 3 years and had a cute 8-month-old son named Tyler.

"I know, and I also know that you know that he hates me." Seto said. "Remember last month?"

She smiled at the memory. Last month, Seto had gone on a business trip for a week. Mokuba already lived on a campus, and Tyler had his own room. Tea had felt lonely, so she shifted Tyler to their room and he would sleep with his mommy. But Seto came back and took his usual place besides tea. That meant Tyler had to move back to his room. Tyler didn't like that at all. To him, a stranger had taken his place next to his mom. For three consecutive nights, Tyler had somehow sneaked out of his crib and ended up between Seto and Tea on the bed. His shifting always woke them up and shocked them.

Seto didn't like his son trying to claim something that rightfully belonged to him, so he raised the height of the bars of the crib. This prevented the kid from climbing out, but started a rivalry between father and son. For one full week, Tyler gave Seto 'the look'.

"I remember." Tea said.

"See. This would never work out." Seto said triumphantly.

"Seto, that was a month ago. He is a child and probably forgot about it already." Tea reasoned.

"Why are you doing this?" Seto asked her.

"Because he doesn't get to spend time with you. You leave for work before he gets up and come back when he's asleep. If this continues, he'll never get to know you, and I don't want that." Tea said sighing.

"He'll get to know me when he grows up. Right now, he needs to know how to stop peeing in his pants." Seto said and Tea frowned.

"Tea, come on. Don't do this to me. I got this day off to spend with you. We can do a lot of things together, just the two of us." Seto smiled seductively at his wife.

"Tempting, but no. I'm not going to change my plans. You will spend time with your son." She said and Seto sighed in defeat. Nothing was going to change her mind now.

"Cheer up. It'll be fun. Tyler is your kid. You don't know anything about him so this is a great chance for you to learn about him and bond with him." Tea said happily.

"I know he has two legs and two arms and two blue eyes and brown hair and-." Seto started but she interrupted.

"Everyone knows that. But today, you'll get to know your _son_, and not just any child." She said.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Seto asked as she grabbed her purse.

"I made a list of essential stuff that you absolutely have to follow. The rest, you can figure out. After all, he's your son." She said and kissed him.

"Have fun Seto. And one more thing, I have already told the maids not to help you, so don't even bother asking them." She smirked and left. Seto sighed and fell back on the bed.

* * *

Seto had been working on his laptop, trying to get as much work done as possible. He figured that when the kid woke up, he would cry and he wouldn't be able to do any work. That reminded him. He had to go check on him to see if he was awake or not. He held up the list that had instructions for him. It said to wake Tyler up at 10:00am. He checked his watch, it was 10:00am. He reluctantly got up and walked towards Tyler's room.

The kid was sound asleep, with an angelic expression on his face. Seto couldn't help but smile at him. It was true that he never got to spend any time with him, but that didn't mean he didn't love him. He was his son and was special to him.

'And now to wake him up.' Seto thought. But he didn't know how. He had never woken up an 8-month-old baby before and didn't know what to do. Should he nudge him a little or gently call his name? He decided to try both.

"Tyler." Seto softly said, knowing that babies had sensitive hearing. Tyler didn't budge.

"Tyler, wake up. Wake up." Seto said and gently nudged his arm. He frowned in his sleep, which was the most adorable thing Seto had ever seen, and then went back to sleep.

"Tyler, come on, wake up." Seto said a bit loudly and shook the little kid.

Tyler rubbed his eyes and opened them, and the first thing he saw wasn't what he expected. Instead of seeing the smiling face of his mom, he saw a man staring back at him with the same confusion. He glanced around with his blue eyes to spot his mommy but no luck. She was nowhere to be seen. Seto noticed this and spoke.

"Your mom is out with her friends." He said. Tyler yawned and peeked at him. Seto couldn't help but smile.

"Ok. Let's get you out of here and… and…" He fumbled to find the list Tea had given him but it was missing.

'I must have left it with my laptop downstairs.' He thought.

"Wait here, okay. I'll be right back." Seto told Tyler and quickly went downstairs. Just as he thought, the list was on the table. He grabbed it and walked back to Tyler's room, but the room was empty.

"Where did he go?" Seto wondered out loud. "Tyler. Where are you?" He called and walked down the hallways, scanning the area for Tyler. He saw him crawling towards their room, Seto's and Tea's bedroom. It seemed like Tyler was bent on finding his mom. Seto walked up to him and picked him up.

"I told you, your mom is not home." Seto told him again, and started walking downstairs, but Tyler wouldn't listen. He started making whining baby noises and outstretched arms towards the room again.

"Gah… ma… gah… ma." Tyler said. Seto sighed.

"Okay, we'll go in the room so you can see for yourself." Seto finally said and entered the room. Tyler quickly stopped whining and glanced around the room with curious eyes, but was disappointed.

"See. I was telling the truth." Seto said and walked out of the room. He expected Tyler to start crying but the kid stayed calm, much to seto's surprise.

"Since we're in here, let me see if you need a diaper change. I hope not." Seto said and placed Tyler on the table. He smelled okay, but just to be sure. Seto removed his pajamas with trembling hands, expecting the worst, but thankfully, Tyler was clean. Seto breathed in relief. After washing Tyler's mouth, Seto walked into the kitchen and placed him on his seat in the kitchen. The list said to feed him. Tyler seemed distracted. He kept looking around the kitchen as if it was a new place to him.

Seto walked towards the cabinet in which the baby food was placed and took out a box. He read the nutrition list; a lot of vitamins, proteins and other stuff. Seto figured it was the right one, since there were many boxes. He prepared some in a small bowl that belonged to Tyler.

Before Tyler was born, Tea had done a lot of baby shopping and had bought everything for him. She had bought everything for a boy, saying that she knew it was boy. They never had asked the doctor for the sex of the baby but Tea had proclaimed that she knew it already. She said that the baby kicked a lot whenever she was with a male, and the kicks were powerful. Seto hadn't argued with her theory, and it had turned out to be right.

Seto placed the bowl, with the picture of a blue eyes white dragon on it, in front of Tyler.

"Ok little guy. Let's feed you." Seto said and held up the spoon.

"Gah… gah ba." Tyler spoke in baby language and reached out for something to Seto's left. Seto turned his head to see a bib lying on the counter.

"Oh yes. How can I forget." He said and went to grab it. He hadn't had much chances of seeing Tea feed Tyler, but he figured she must place the bib on first.

"Ok, how's that?" He said placing it around Tyler. The bib was white colored with a blue border. It had a picture of a blue eyes holding a spoon and knife. It reminded Seto a lot of the blue eyes toon dragon from duelist kingdom, but Tyler seemed happy with it and that was all that mattered.

"Ok Tyler. Open your mouth and eat this." Seto ordered and placed the spoon in front of his mouth. Tyler turned his head away, refusing to even look at it.

"What? Why aren't you eating this? Don't you like it?" He asked but Tyler didn't eat it. Seto remembered Tea feeding Tyler in front of him once. She would play with him by saying that one spoon was from mommy and one spoon was from daddy and uncle mokuba and so on. Tyler would giggle and eat.

'But that was two months ago.' He thought. 'Tyler has grown out of that baby stuff. But then again, what do I have to lose?'

"Ok Tyler. This one is from daddy." Seto said placing the spoon in front of Tyler. Tyler turned around to face Seto but made a weird, confused face.

"From mommy?" Seto said moving the spoon closer but Tyler still stared. Seto sighed in defeat.

"I tried." He said and placed the bowl aside. Tyler giggled at Seto's expression.

"You think it's funny. Wait till your mom gets home. She'll accuse me of starving her baby." Seto said and Tyler only stared.

"Come on Tyler, eat it. Look, this is good." Seto said and ate a spoonful to show Tyler. But as soon as he had placed it in his mouth, he wanted to spit it out. It tasted horrible.

'Is this what I'm feeding my only son?' He thought in horror. 'It tastes like dog food.' An evil smirk formed on his lips.

'I'll save this for Wheeler.' He smirked, and placed the food aside. 'Now to get something else for Tyler.' He grabbed another box, which was half finished. He placed that food in the bowl and tried to feed Tyler.

"Come on Tyler. Aren't you hungry?" He said but Tyler kept playing around and slapping the table with his hands and giggling. Seto sighed in frustration. He was used to getting things done by bribing. But that wouldn't work on a child… or would it?

"Tyler, if you eat this, I'll let you watch your favorite movie." Seto cooed, and Tyler quickly swallowed the food, leaving a very shocked Seto.

'Did he just understand that?' Seto thought.

'He's just an 8 month old baby, but he _is_ a kaiba.' Seto thought proudly and continued feeding him.

After getting a taste of the food, Tyler seemed eager to eat it. Maybe he was finally feeling the hunger, or maybe he just wanted to see the movie. Whatever the case, Seto fed him and after that, he cleaned his face too.

"Ok. That's done. Let's see what's next." Seto said and glanced at the list again.

"Burp Tyler?" He read out loud in confusion. That had to be a joke. Couldn't he burp by himself? Who needed help with that? But that wasn't the problem. The problem was how to burp him.

"Uhh, burp Tyler." Seto said, realizing how stupid it sounded. Tyler giggled at his daddy's expression. Seto waited for a while, hoping Tyler would burp by himself but no use.

"The hell with that." He finally said picking up Tyler. As soon as he did, Tyler burped loudly and spilled some liquid substance all over his shirt and Seto's hands.

"What the hell?" Seto yelled and placed Tyler on the table immediately. He ran to grab a towel and cleaned himself. Tyler watched in amusement and giggled, while Seto frowned.

"I can't believe that just happened." He muttered and cleaned Tyler's shirt and mouth, but it still smelled very bad.

"You're going to get a bath now, whether you like it or not." Seto said and picked up Tyler who was still giggling.

While walking upstairs, seto noticed that Tyler was making a funny face, as if he was using a lot of force. Seto didn't know why Tyler was doing that since he was carrying him. But he realized why when a powerful and nasty smell reached his nostrils. His worst nightmare had come true. Seto placed Tyler on the table in his room, and reluctantly removed his shorts. The smell got stronger and soon, Tyler's masterpiece was revealed. Seto felt like puking.

Seto threw the diaper in the bin and cleaned his legs with a towel, all the while covering his mouth and nose with another towel. After that, it was bath time. Seto thought of placing Tyler in the tub, but feared the kid might drown. So he placed him in the sink instead. Tyler was small enough to fit in perfectly, and he seemed to be enjoying it too. Seto opened the tap and let the water fall on the kid, who splashed happily, indicating that he liked baths. Seto rubbed baby soap on him and finished quickly.

Next came the step of redressing him. Seto went in his closet to find an outfit. Yes, baby Tyler had his own closet with a lot of clothes. He grabbed one and went back. Tyler was kicking playfully, clearly not ashamed of being naked. Seto put on the shirt first and then grabbed a diaper. He also grabbed some baby powder and poured a lot, but it was too much. When he placed Tyler on the diaper, his butt became ghostly white and he got uncomfortable. Seto threw that diaper in the bin and grabbed another one. But Tyler was still unhappy because of the powder stuck to his butt. Seto grabbed a towel and cleaned him. This was, no doubt, the most embarrassing thing he had ever done. Good thing no one was around to see him.

After dressing Tyler, Seto walked downstairs and placed Tyler on the couch. He took out the list to see what to do next, but it was missing, yet again. He had forgotten to take it from the kitchen.

"Don't go anywhere." Seto sternly advised Tyler and went to get the list. When he came back, Tyler was missing, yet again. Where could he have gone now? Seto checked the stairs but didn't see him, and he doubted Tyler could climb stairs that fast. That meant he was still in the living room.

"Tyler, Tyler, where are you?" Seto called as he searched for him. He found him hiding behind the couch.

"There you are." Seto said holding Tyler, who giggled loudly at being found. Seto placed him on the couch but Tyler tried to get down, so Seto put him on the floor. Tyler crawled under the table this time. Seto figured he wanted to play.

'I guess a little game of hide and seek wouldn't hurt.' Seto thought and "found" Tyler. They continued to play for some time, each time Tyler hiding and waiting, and Seto finding him. Seto noticed there were certain spots where Tyler would hide, and none of those spots were near cables or electrical appliances. Tea had taught him good.

"Ok Tyler, enough playing. Now I have to work." Seto said and placed Tyler on the couch next to him.

He played a DVD and let Tyler watch, just like he had promised. With that done and Tyler distracted, Seto opened his laptop and resumed his work. After a while, he felt Tyler lean against his arm. He turned to find Tyler's eyes, not on the TV, but on his laptop. Tyler had long forgotten the movie and had been watching Seto's work with fascination. Seto noticed that as well.

"You like daddy's computer?" He asked and Tyler peeked at him curiously. Seto continued typing while looking at Tyler and watched as Tyler's eyes turned back to the screen, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and amusement.

"Come here." He said and placed Tyler in his lap, so Tyler could have a better view. Tyler giggled in response and reached out to press a key.

"No, no. Daddy has to work. You just watch." Seto said and started working again. But he noticed Tyler kept his hand outstretched to press the space key. Every time he moved to press it, Seto would press it. This aggravated the little child and amused Seto. Finally, Tyler got tired of just waiting so he pressed the key, not caring of Seto's warning at all. When the data moved forward, Tyler giggle and pressed space bar again. He continued to press enter and space bar while laughing.

Seto watched and felt proud of his son. He hadn't waited for Seto to finish his work before he got a chance of using the laptop. Instead, he seized his chance and made space for him. That was the Kaiba way. Seto remembered Tea telling him about a game Mokuba had made just for Tyler last month. Seto found it and clicked on it to see how was it. Tyler laughed and made happy baby noises when it's music played.

The screen asked him to enter the name of the player. In the options, Tyler's name was given. Seto clicked on it and the game began. Tyler placed his hands on the enter key and space bar. Then two boxes, one blue and one green, appeared. The game began. Whenever a blue eyes white dragon cartoon image popped up, Tyler pressed space bar key, and it went into the blue box. Whenever a dark magician acrtoon popped up, Tyler pressed the enter key and it went into the green box. The game was simple for a baby to understand. At the end, the screen flashed, "a new high score", and a box appeared to enter the name. Tyler clapped and stared at Seto to type in the name. An idea came to Seto's mind and instead on typing Tyler's name, Seto put in his name. Tyler noticed the difference and started babbling in baby language. Seto smirked and placed Tyler's name.

"Ok little champ. I see you have an interest in computer games. With some training, you'll be perfect to run Kaiba Corp." Seto told Tyler who only stared back in response.

"Why don't you go and play with your toys and let daddy work?" He said and placed Tyler on the floor next to his many toys. Tyler grabbed the bucket of blocks and started building. Seto turned his attention back to his work. After a while, he checked on Tyler and saw that he was trying to build a tower. Seto watched in amusement as he tried to build it as high as he could. Since he was only a baby, he couldn't build it taller then his height. But he kept trying. He even stood up to place the last block on top, but in his attempt, he knocked over the tower. But he started again. This time, when he came to the top block, Seto lifted him up. Tyler finally finished his tower and giggled loudly while clapping and making baby noises.

Seto smiled at his son's antics. He seemed so adorable, yet at the same time, so Kaiba-like. Why hadn't he notice that before? Now that he had, he would try to spend more time with him. He felt a tug on his pants and saw Tyler standing there.

"What is it?" He asked picking him up. Tyler yawned, indicating that he needed a nap. He crawled in Seto's lap as Seto sat on the couch, and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep in his daddy's lap. Seto smiled and crossed his legs to make it comfortable for Tyler. Tyler quickly grabbed his shirt with his tiny hands and fell asleep. Seto gazed at his son's sleeping form with love and affection in his eyes. He never realized how special he was to him till today. Maybe that's why Tea wanted him to spend the day with him. Well, she got what she wanted. Seto may not admit it to anyone, but this was the best day of his life.

* * *

Tea sat in a cafe with Mai, Serenity and Rebecca. They were all married. Mai was married to Joey and had twins, a boy named Timmy, and a girl named Tammy. Serenity was married to Tristen and also had twins, girls named Christine and Nadine. Rebecca was married to Yugi and had two kids, a 4-year-old boy named Daniel and a 2-year-old girl named Sammy. They all had taken a day off from their normal lives and had decided to meet, shop, and go to the spa.

"I'm worried about Seto and Tyler." Tea said. "Wonder what is happening with them."

"At least you can be sure no one will get hurt. I am worried if the house will still be there when I go back." Mai said laughing.

"True." Tea joined in, knowing Joey.

"Last time I was out, they destroyed my kitchen. Can you believe it, a spaghetti fight? And worst of all, Joey started it." Mai said sighing.

"Tristen is more mature then Joey. He takes care of the girls just fine. And Christine just loves spending time with her daddy." Serenity said happily.

"Say whatever you want, but Yugi is the perfect husband. When he's home, I don't have to worry about a thing. I bet he'll even have the food ready for me when I get home." Rebecca said proudly.

"Yeah." Tea said, mind still on her two boys.

"Come on Tea. It's Kaiba. He'll manage. I bet he loves that little guy." Mai said.

"Yeah, but this is his first time alone with him." Tea admitted.

"He's a busy man." Rebecca said.

"But he should still pay a little attention to his family." Serenity said.

"After all the trouble Tea went through to convince him to have a child, he should spend time with him." Mai agreed with Serenity.

"I'm glad we had one." Tea said and glanced at the watch. "Oops, I better get going and check on my boys. Bye." She grabbed her stuff to leave.

"We had fun today. Maybe we should do this more often." Mai said.

"I'll have to decide after I go home." Tea said smiling and left.

* * *

Tea entered a very, very quiet house.

'Where were Seto and Tyler?' She thought. Maybe they were upstairs. She walked farther in and spotted a figure on the couch.

'Wonder who that is?' She thought and approached the person, who turned out to be a sleeping Seto. His head was resting against the couch and there was something in his lap. Tea moved closer to see a snuggled up Tyler sleeping peacefully. A smile crept on her face. By the looks of it, they had a great time together. She knew it. Seto was worried for no reason.

She bent to plant a kiss on Seto's lips. He woke up and smiled at her.

"How was your day?" He sleepily asked.

"Mine was great and I assume yours was too." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. Tyler is a great kid. He didn't once cry." Seto said with pride in his voice.

"I told you." She said and sat beside him.

"I should have believed you. After all, he is a Kaiba." Seto smirked.

"Yeah. One of my favorite Kaibas." She said.

"Who is the other one?" He asked slyly.

"You guess." She said, planting a kiss on his lips.

...

* * *

My humble attempt at a humor fic. Hope you liked it. Review and let me know.


End file.
